Perfect Match
by Judaal
Summary: I was asked to write a fic from the episode' Marriage' from Series 3, so this is some scenes between Lucy and Lee that aren't actually in the episode, but that could happen if they were to get together at this point. I'll make the ending different too. I think there'll be about four short parts to this story. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I don't own Not Going Out.
1. Part 1

"_He needs to get married and I__'__ve said I might do it.__"_

"You what?!" Lee was shocked, not only was Lucy considering throwing her life away, but if she was married he'd have no chance of ever being with her as a couple, and that saddened him.

"Lee, did you not hear what I said? He's going to be deported! And he's had such a tough life already."

"But you hardly know him! He's got nothing to do with us!"

"Why do you care anyway? It's my life!" Lucy shouted back. Lee paused for a moment and looked away, unable to think of a valid reason other than _'__because I__'__m in love with you and I don__'__t want to lose you__'_. "Exactly! The only thing you're worried about is not having somewhere to live where all the housework and cooking is done for you," Lucy said when Lee didn't respond.

"I just don't want to see you throwing your life away like that, you deserve better," Lee sighed, upset that Lucy always thought the worst of him.

Lucy was confused by his sudden change in mood. It made her feel guilty because she'd shouted at him, but she was still annoyed by his reaction, and this frustrated her. "When did do start caring about what I do with my life?" she asked, sounding irritated.

Lee shrugged. He wasn't going to tell her the real reason but he had to think of something to say because he didn't want to give up on stopping her getting married. He turned back round so he was facing her again. She looked quite annoyed as she stared at him expectantly, but she was still beautiful. They were standing quite close and it took everything for Lee to not reach forward and kiss her. "Well, you my landlady aren't you?" he mumbled.

"So…" Lucy was really confused. She'd also noticed that the distance between them was probably closer than it should be for your average conversation, but for some reason she found herself unable to move back.

"And, we live together…and you're my best friend's sister…surely I'm allowed to care about you," Lee said in a quiet voice.

Lucy didn't quite know how she was supposed to respond and so she just continued to stare at him, her expression softening. It was very unlike Lee to say something like that. Her feelings were now very confused because she thought she should still feel angry but Lee's behaviour was stirring up new, different feelings.

Lee, on the other hand, stood still, getting lost in the way she gazed at him with no intention of moving. All he wanted to do was reach down and kiss her but he knew this was definitely not a good time.

After a moment Lucy realised that they'd been staring into each other's eyes for a strangely long period of time. Panicking, she looked down, mumbling sometime about how she hadn't made any definite decisions yet, but she wasn't going to be influenced by anyone else. She glanced back up at Lee, who, still in a daze, slowly nodded at her, before she walked away to her bedroom.

Lee watched after her, aware that he could still smell the sent of her perfume drifting away. He sighed as he thought about what Lucy was considering doing. He was going to do everything he could to stop her, and thinking of his first plan, he went to pick up the phone…


	2. Part 2

**Thank you very much for the reviews, favourites and follows, it really does mean a lot, and I hope you enjoy Part 2!**

**This is set after the scene when Lucy tells Tim, Daisy and Lee that she's going to do it and then Tim and Daisy leave the flat. xx**

The bedroom door was already slightly open and Lee could see Lucy lying on her side on the bed. She was looking out of the window so she didn't notice Lee quietly walking in. "Hello," Lee said as he stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. Lucy jumped and moved her head round quickly to look at him.

"What do you want?" she asked with a harsh tone, she was still quite angry at Lee and Tim for thinking they had the right to control her life.

"I-I've just come to see if you're alright. You've been in here a while," Lee spoke calmly, understanding begging her to change her mind straight away would make things worse.

"Well I'm a bit pissed off but apart from that…" Lucy said sharply, turning her head to look out of the window again.

Lee sighed and went to sit on the end of the bed. When he did, Lucy moved her legs towards herself and sat up, watching Lee. "Me and Tim just want what's best for you, you know? We're honestly not trying to control your life," Lee said, trying his best to calm Lucy down.

"You've got a funny way of show it," Lucy replied, as she sat with her back against the wall, her face showing no emotion now.

"Getting married is such a big thing, even if you're madly in love with someone, never mind marrying someone you hardly know," Lee tried to explain where he and Tim (mainly Tim) were coming from.

"Well you'd know," Lucy said sarcastically. She had a confused look on her face. She understood Tim's reaction to all this, but not Lee's.

Lee sighed again, and turned to sit cross-legged on the bed so he was fully facing Lucy. This was going to be harder than he thought, but he wasn't going to give up. "Can you not see how much of a mistake this will be when you do meet someone who you really love and want to marry?"

Lucy didn't understand why Lee was acting the way he was. Why was he so against it? And why was he taking this more seriously than he'd ever done with anything else? "It's my choice Lee, I've already decided…" Lucy spoke quietly as though she didn't really trust herself.

"Well, you can always still change your mind," Lee said slowly, trying not to make her more annoyed again. It was a while before Lucy replied, and they was just sat there looking into each other's eyes again, like they had done earlier. Lucy was more frustrated with herself now. Lee seemed to be having this effect on her where she was unable to remain annoyed at him and unable to think of anything to say. So instead of thinking of a response to what Lee had just said, her mind turned to thinking that if she forward and cross-legged like Lee then her face would be really close to his. Close enough for him to kiss her…

She was soon brought out of this daydream as she came back to her senses. Why had that scenario suddenly drifted into her mind? She was supposed to be thinking about marrying Pavlov in order to help him, not kissing her lodger!

Feeling overwhelmed with confusion Lucy simply said, "I won't change my mind now Lee," as she got off her bed and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and leaving Lee to wonder about what had just happened.

Lee stayed sitting in the same position on Lucy's bed as he thought about how, for the second time that day, they had had a moment where they seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. This was more than anything that had happened before and in those moments Lucy had seemed to doubt her decision, although she wouldn't admit it.

…

Lucy was sitting on the bathroom floor with her back against the door, trying to sort out what was going on in her head.

She was going to marry Pavlov, but not to have a relationship, although she did find him quite cute. However, just then, her and Lee had shared another moment looking into each other's eyes, which had prevented her brain from thinking of anything else apart from wanting to lean forward and kiss him. She'd never thought about Lee like that before. There had never really been the opportunity…until now.

Did this mean she was starting to develop feeling for Lee? Had she already had feelings for Lee? Thinking about it, she couldn't deny that she'd pretty much melted inside when he spoke to her softly about how he cared for her and wanted the best for her. She wondered how he felt about her. Should she talk to him about it? No, she couldn't. _It probably doesn__'__t mean anything_, she thought to herself. _You__'__re marrying Pavlov and Lee__'__s just trying his best to stop you. And he__'__s succeeding! _

And with this, she decided to put these thoughts of Lee to the back of her mind. She _was_ marrying Pavlov!


	3. Part 31

**Set once everyone leaves after trying on their outfits for the wedding. xx**

Lee felt defeated as he shut the door with a sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to stop Lucy marrying Pavlov now. Everything was sorted for the wedding, even the clothes. He turned around to see Lucy putting her headdress away. She seemed to be in a world of her own as she never noticed that he was standing watching her. _No one could look more beautiful, _he thought as he admired the way the white material fitted perfectly around her waist, enhancing her petite figure. He was just imagining her walking down the isle towards him when the sound of her silvery voice brought him out of his daydream.

"Lee? Lee, are you alright?" Lucy had come to realise that he had been looking at her and that he seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Urr…" Lee couldn't think of what to say to hide the fact that he had just spent the last few minutes checking Lucy out. Even now he found himself noticing how the whiteness of the dress made her clear blue eyes sparkle even more, and he really wanted to reach out and touch her face.

Luckily for Lee, he didn't have to think of anything to say as Lucy started talking. "I know you're not happy with it but this wedding is definitely happening now. We have everything ready and Mum and Dad approve. I can't let Pavlov down now…" she saw sadness and defeat in his eyes, which stirred up the feelings she'd tried to hide the last time they were alone together. "…I won't let him down," she added quietly, as though she didn't believe in what she was saying.

Lee picked up on this straightaway! How he could make her usual strong stubbornness melt away to show an adorable shyness that he'd never really seen before. _Was he really having this effect on her?!_ It gave him hope that this could be the key to making Lucy see sense and stopping her marrying Pavlov. "You never have to do anything you don't want to," he whispered to her, leaning in a little closer, "you're in control." And with this he reached out and gently ran the back of his index finger over her check, feeling the softness of her immaculate skin. His touch sent goose bumps all over her body, and she looked quite stunned, although not in a bad way, she was blushing slightly too. Lee gave her a small yet warm smile as he spoke again, "if you are having second thoughts, you can still change you mind."

Lucy was unable to speak, but part of her mind was telling her not to give in. She forced her eyes away from Lee's as she looked down, shaking her head. Lee sighed as he watched her, her eyes remaining downcast. Maybe he hadn't got it out of her this time, but he could see that she obviously didn't want to marry Pavlov. All he wanted to do was pull her close to him and wrap his arms around her, but he had to stop himself.

After a moment Lucy shifted awkwardly, feeling nervous and embarrassed about what she was about to ask. "Will you help me out of my dress?" she said in a quiet voice, still to daring to look up at Lee, who was too shocked to reply straightaway. "Please?" she added, finally meeting his gaze again, blushing and with a small smile on her face. When Lee continued to stare at her she quickly added, "I don't mean…"

"I know," Lee said with a gentle nod, and he smiled back at her. Then Lucy gingerly took his hand and lead him to her bedroom.


	4. Part 32

**A continuation of Part 3.1. Hope you enjoy it! Xx **

Once they were in Lucy's bedroom, Lucy turned to face Lee and said, "could you unzip it at the back please," before turning back around so she had her back to Lee.

Lee moved closer to her. It seemed crazy but he felt excited at the thought of being able to touch her, even if he was only unzipping the back of a dress. But that's how she made him feel. He wished he could slide his hands around her waist and wrap his arms around her, so he could feel her body against his, but he knew that would be pushing it. Although the way Lucy was acting Lee didn't think she'd mind.

He smiled to himself as he took ahold of the zip in one hand and the top of the material of the dress with the other, deliberately letting his fingers touch her warm skin. Lucy knew he was doing this on purpose but she certainly wasn't complaining. She didn't understand how only feeling the tips of Lee's fingers across her upper back could have such an affect on her.

Like when he'd touched her check earlier, goosebumps immediately spread across her body, and she closed her eyes allowing herself to enjoy the sensation.

Lee unzipped it slowly, brushing his fingers all the way down her back and over her bra strap. He loved the feel of her soft skin over her toned body. In the past it would have felt inappropriate, but Lee sensed an obvious change between them now. A change that have him the confidence to express how he really felt toward Lucy.

Lucy remained calm and still on the outside, taking in the feel if Lee's touch. However inside her heart was racing and she had butterflies in her stomach. And all she could think about was how much she wanted to feel his kiss on the crook of her neck and for him to hold her in his arms. In this moment all thoughts of Pavlov and the wedding had completely left her mind.

As Lee got further down her back he realised that the zip ended halfway down her bum, and he was waiting for her to tell him to stop. But she didn't. He did pause slightly before he would reveal her underwear, but she still didn't respond, so he carried on until the dress was completely unzipped. Lee stood still for a moment taking in her bare back. The way the material had fallen back meant that he could just see the curve of were her waist came in. The thought did cross his mind that Lucy seemed to have froze, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

Eventually Lucy's mind came back to reality, when she realised what shed just allowed Lee to do and that she seemed unable to move or think straight. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Lee's gently place his hands on her hips. "There you go," he whispered in her ear, before removing his hands again.

Lucy immediately twisted round as she spoke, embarrassed that she'd revealed too much if herself to Lee, "that's everything, thank you." And with a slight nod if his head, Lee turned to leave.

As he reached the door he turned around he said, "you look stunning by the way," before going into another part if the flat, leaving Lucy unable to speak or think straight.


	5. Part 4

**Apologies this is a ridiculously short chapter, but I hope you like it.  
****When Lucy realises she doesn't want to marry Pavlov. xx**

"_What am I doing? But I can__'__t let him down now, I promised.__"_

"_Don__'__t worry, I__'__ll deal with it.__"_

"How?" Lucy asked, emotion in her voice.

"Just leave it to me, I've got an idea," Lee said reassuringly.

Lucy looked at him confused, as tears formed in her eyes "you haven't even thought of anything have you?"

"I have," Lee sounded hesitant, "it'll just take some sorting out, that's all." Lucy started to cry and he leaned closer to her and said softly, "trust me, ok?" as he ran the back of his finger over her check, remembering the effect it had on her before.

Lucy couldn't help a small smile appear on her lips. It was as though Lee knew how to make her feel better. "OK," she replied, her voice barely audible.

Lee smiled at her before pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her as she leaned into his chest. He gently massaged her skin, soothing her, as he felt the shape of her body. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

After a while Lucy moved to sit back in her original position. They looked at each other for a moment, they were quite close. Lucy was thinking how easily she could reach up and kiss Lee, but she didn't feel it was the right time, so she reluctantly lowered her gaze and looked away.

Thoughts of Pavlov and the wedding returning to the front of her mind.

Lee could sense she was worrying and he took her hand in his, making her turn her head back to look at him. "Everything will sort itself out, you know? No one can make you marry someone you don't want to. I won't let that happen. I promise."

"Thank you Lee," Lucy whispered.

Lee smiled, "right, I have to go, but I'll be back soon." And he bent down to kiss the back of her hand before getting up and leaving the flat.


	6. Part 5

**Set the morning of the wedding. Lee and Lucy are at the flat getting ready.  
The next chapter will be the last one of this story. Xx**

On the morning of the wedding Lee was sat at the kitchen table waiting for Tim and Daisy to arrive so they could all go to the church together. Lucy was still in her bedroom getting ready. As Lee was waiting he couldn't help but smile, knowing that it wasn't Lucy getting married. Not just because it meant there was more of a chance of them getting together, but because he genuinely did want the best for her because he cared for her so much. She was young and ambitious, and beautiful. It would be wrong for her to throw her life away like that. He also thought about how there was a definite change in his and Lucy's relationship, and it finally seemed the right time to act on it.

He was just walking through to the living room, where he was going to watch the TV until they were ready to go when Lucy walked out of her bedroom. She was looking down fiddling with her bag so she hadn't noticed Lee's initial reaction to her appearance. Not until she heard Lee breathe the word "wow" did she eventually avert her attention to him.

Lucy looked a little shocked at first when she noticed Lee staring at her, but Lee didn't seem to notice. He thought she looked amazing. Her hair lay around her shoulders in soft curls, with a large purple fascinator in her hair to match her dress which draped delicately over the shape of her body. She looked to perfect he wasn't quite sure if she was real, and all he wanted to do was walk over and touch her.

Once he'd come out of his daze a bit, Lucy was walking over to him. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," Lucy said with a small laugh, gracefully accepting the compliment but not sounding as though she believed him. "You look pretty good yourself," she added in a slightly dreamy voice. She couldn't help thinking how handsomely smart he looked in a suit. It made her want to walk over and kiss him passionately, but she made do with shyly approaching him and reaching up to give him a hug, much to Lee's surprise. "Thank you," she said simply, "thank you for saving me." Her voice sounded muffled as she spoke into Lee's suit jacket and it made him smile at how adorable she was. And he wrapped his arms around her waist, loving the feeling of her petite body against his.

Lucy didn't want to move, she could have stayed like this in Lee's arms forever. But after a while she felt his arms leave her waist, as Lee reached his arms up to take both of her hands that were around the back of his neck, bringing them down so he could hold them in his. Her hands felt small in his and when he looked at Lucy he could tell she was probably feeling nervous.

"You are beautiful you know?" He said, referring to her response to his earlier compliment. They stood for a moment as Lee checked Lucy out again, taking in every detail from the smoothness of her faultless skin, to the way the colour of her dress made enhanced her hair and eye colour. Lucy looked down blushing as she felt embarrassed. She wasn't used to being made such a fuss of in this way, although Lee's words did give her butterflies in her stomach. Eventually Lee lifted his hand, while keeping a hold of hers, so he could gently use his finger to hook under her chin and move her head towards him. However, Lucy kept her gaze down, suddenly feeling shy in front of Lee, and worried that if her eye met with his that she wouldn't be able to stop herself melting into him right there and then. "Look at me," Lee whispered softly, making Lucy slowly avert her gaze to meet with his. "You're gorgeous," she spoke softly as he began to slowly lean in so he could kiss her for the first time.

Lee felt amazing, being with Lucy like this gave him sub a warm happy feeling deep inside him, which was only enhanced by the anticipation he felt about them sharing their first kiss.

All Lucy could think was that 'he's going to kiss me, this is actually happening!' She didn't understand how someone could make her feel this way, like a teenager again.

Just as Lucy dropped her gaze to meet Lee's lips, which were only centre metres away from hers, there was a loud knock at the door and the sound of Tim and Daisy singing a chorus of 'I'm Getting Married In The Morning'. Lee and Lucy both sighed before Lucy turned straight around, letting go of Lee's hands and saying, "let's get going." Lee watched her walk to the door wondering how long he'd have to wait to get her alone again now.

Lucy was panicking inside as her mind raced with thoughts of what had just happened, or not happened in face. She took a beep breath to compose herself before opening the door to greet Tim and Daisy.


	7. Part 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything of months! I'll hopefully try to write more now.  
This is the last chapter of this story, it's set at the end of this episode. I hope you enjoy it. x**

_So, have you got any regrets?__"_

"_No, you?__"_

"Well, I do have one," Lee said.

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked, a little confused as to what Lee could be regretting.

"I regret not asking you to dance at the reception," he said looking directly into Lucy's eyes.

"Oh," Lucy whispered, slightly taken back by this. "Well, maybe you could make up for that now."

Lee just looked at her for a moment, surprised that Lucy was going along with this. He stood up and offered her his hand, which she took and immediately Lee's other arm circled around her waist. As Lucy rested her head on Lee's chest he hear her laugh. "What's funny?" He asked.

"We're dancing but there's no music," she replied, looking up at him.

"And do you have a problem with that?" Lee spoke softly as he looked deep into her eyes, making her shiver.

"No," Lucy said, so quietly it was almost inaudible. She rested her head back on Lee's chest and Lee moved one of his hands to play with her hair and stroke the back of her neck. He rested his head on top of hers and eventually the were standing still in the middle of the flat while Lee held Lucy in his arms.

After a while Lucy moved so she was looking at Lee again. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "I could have been married to Pavlov now," she said, a small frown appearing on her face as she looked down.

"But you're not," Lee said softly, as he moved his hands to massage the sides of her waist. She was unbelievably gorgeous, Lee thought. Her soft hair, smooth skin, the smell of her perfume. She was still looking down, and for some reason he found himself unable to resist her any longer, so he bent down and began to place gently kisses on her neck.

Lucy moved her hands up Lee's chest until they were wrapped around his neck, and they were both looking into each other's eyes. Lucy could feel Lee's breath on her lips, giving her goosebumps, as she breathed in the comforting smell of his aftershave.

After this brief moment of anticipation neither of them could wait any longer, and their lips met in a passionate, loving kiss.

The briefly broke apart, long enough for Lee to murmur, "Lucy, I've waited so long for this," before Lucy's lips were on his again.

They kissed and ran each other's hands over the other's body, until Lucy softly moaned Lee's name. He understood what she wanted, so he gently lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him as he began to walk towards Lucy's bedroom.

Lee stopped kissing her just before he reached her bedroom door. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. "Are you sure?" He asked simply, "I don't want you to feel that it's too soon for us to sleep together."

Lucy nodded her head. "I couldn't be more sure of anything. I've wanted this every since I met you."

And with this they continued to kiss, as Lee moved them both into Lucy's bedroom and shut the door.


End file.
